Sunlight
by lazylama2
Summary: Twilight with different characters, and only random scenes written for it, not a coherent story. Sorry!Enjoy. Also just to point out you should realize before you read this is a satire of Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

We sat there facing each other, my hands playing with what ever they could get themselves on. Although I wished it to be Edmund. My eyes had found a spot on the ground which I had been sure to get interested in so that I did not faint when I looked at his sandstone skin.

"You have some theories to what I am?" Edmund asked me, he was referring to the incident in the car where I had told him that I knew he wasn't normal.

"Yes," I admitted to him, not able to lie to him.

"Can you please tell me some of them?" He said in that silk smooth voice I couldn't resist.

"You will think that they are stupid," I admitted bringing my eyes up for the first time having the wind knocked out of me as I saw him again. He continued to look like a roman god.

"I won't think that they are stupid if they come from you Angie," he said using my nickname. I felt a blush creep up on my face as I nodded, agreeing to tell him.

"Well I have this one theory that you are kind of, not human," I said looking at him waiting for his reaction.

"What do you mean not human?" He asked me, his dark eyes piercing mine.

"Don't worry it is stupid," I then quickly said shaking my head, he would just laugh.

"Please…"

"Well I have this theory you are a werewolf." I said.

He look straight at me, I felt my stomach tied up in knots. This wasn't a theory I knew for sure that he was a werewolf. After all, it had taken me three weeks to figure it out after Jason told me the legends of the werewolf, and also the fact that Jason told me to be aware of Edmund. If he was, it would explain so much about him. I tore my eyes away from him and looked down to his granite chest that was showing seeing he was not wearing a shirt. I couldn't help but blush more as I thought about it.

"How…How did you know?" He asked his hand touching my chin as he brought my face up to his.

"I was visiting a family friend down in la Pull, and he told me some of the legends and one was about werewolves, and well I just thought that…" I said unable to finish it caught, no transfixed in his smoldering eyes.

"I am glad that you figured it out," he said bringing my head closer to his with just one finger, I didn't have the will power to resist such a strong call.

"Why?" I barely managed to wheeze out.

"Because I love you Angie," he replied pushing his lips again mine. I felt as if I had turned to jelly as he wrapped his strong sandstone arms around me. My head was swimming as I let him take control of the situation.

Then it hit me, he just said that he loved me. Edmund Sullen love me. And there was something inside of me that wanted to scream out to anyone that I loved him as well. He drew away giving me a soft, angelic, amazing, saintly smile. I felt my heart skip a beat as I watched him trying to regain my breath as I stared at him.

"I love you too," I managed to say. I looked up into his eyes leaning forward pressing my lips against his.

It had been two weeks since we had confessed our passionate love for each other. We were sitting in my room with both of us lying on my bed. Edmund holding me close to him.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in my bedroom the outside world calling to me, I slowly rose up looking around me, I was in bed? He must have put me here after I fell asleep last night. I rolled over to look at the other side of my room trying to find him, he was gone. At least that gave me a moment to be human. I rose from my bed and grabbed my stuff heading to the bathroom to get changed. I put my pyjamas back in my room. Wait I didn't go to sleep in my pyjamas! I knew that it was Edmund who did this, he was such a dear that way, but I was uncomfortable with him seeing that kind of thing especially as I was sleeping.

I went downstairs and began to prepare breakfast for my mother, a rather well challenged woman when it came to cooking, well make that everything she was just so dependant on other people. I began to cook scrambled eggs for my mother, for when she woke up. I carefully put them onto a plate and set the table for her, I then set about planning her dinner; I was thinking maybe pasta, and tomorrow shepherd's pie, the day after ravioli, and the one after that fish, and the one after that one more fish.

After organizing what I was going to cook for my less then capable mother I picked up my things to meet Edmund at the local sports shop, he insisted that we were going to go for a hike today. I started my more then ancient car that roared to life with a large bang and set out towards the store. Once I got there I could see him standing against his car in his more than perfect form, his granite skin looking perfect in the light, well what light there was considering it always rained here in Spoons.

He smiled my favorite smile as he looked at me, his eyes full of well hotness. I stopped the engine and practically flew into his arms. He smiled and kissed me on the forehead as he let me go, but still held onto my hand.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked me in his angelic voice. I nodded my head astounded by his beauty. He slowly led me past his car and towards the large forest of Spoons. "When we get there climb on my back," he instructed me. All I could do was nod again. Soon we had both gotten far enough into the forest and I climbed onto his back, closing my eyes tight knowing what was going to happen, the last time he ran with me I almost vomited.  
We arrived in a large clearing I looked at him, but he was gone. I looked all around; all I could see was a black, coal like sculpture staring at me, in the shape of Edmund. My mouth was open. It looked like, but no it couldn't be Edmund.

"I wanted to show you me like this, this thing, so that you understand slightly more why I do not want you to be mine forever, why I want you to stay human," he said. I looked down to the ground it was him, and he had succeeded in hurting my feelings once again. I just wish he knew how much I loved, and needed him; it was as if my very existence lay with him. I reached my hand out to touch his skin, it was smooth and soft not something you would expect, I reached my other hand out and drew myself closer to him.  
"How can I see you like this?" I asked my head in his chest.

"In this clearing it is light, that is why, generally we werewolves live in darker places to avoid people seeing us like this."  
"Then why are you showing me this?"  
"Because I love you"  
I smiled to myself as I pushed my body closer to his reaching up on my tippy toes I kissed his lips.


End file.
